Finnian
Finnian (フィニアン, Finian), often called "Finny" or "Finni," is the gardener of the Phantomhive household. Appearance Finnian is a young boy with large, turquoise eyes and pale skin. He has short, messy, strawberry-blond hair, which are clipped back with five red bobby pins - two on his right and three on his left. Finnian usually wears a plain top with red piping around the collar and plaid pants, along with black knee-high boots. He also wears a straw hat around his neck to conceal a mark reading "S-012," which had been imprinted onto him during his time as a test subject for injections. Another reason for always wearing the hat is that it was given to him by his young master, Ciel Phantomhive.1 Personality Like the other Phantomhive servants, Finnian has a great deal of respect and considerable fear for Sebastian Michaelis. He is also exceedingly loyal to Ciel Phantomhive, whom he views as his savior.2 Finnian is naïve and tends to burst into tears whenever he has done something disobedient or witnessed something immoral. According to Sebastian, he is an idiot with a bad memory.3 He is exceptionally strong to the point of being able to lift a marble pillar with ease4, and has to be very careful when doing work that utilizes his strength, for he might unintentionally break or damage something. Due to his past of constant imprisonment indoors as a test subject, he consequently loves being outdoors while working at the Phantomhive manor and enjoys his work very much. History Little is known about Finnian's past. He was "picked up" by Ciel and admitted to the Phantomhive household as the gardener. 5 At first, his fear had stopped him from going outside for it was hard for him to touch things without breaking them. Yet this fear gradually disappeared and eventually he enjoyed being outdoors.6 Before becoming a servant for the Phantomhive family, Finnian was held in captivity, forced to watch his friends get killed, and kept indoors while frequently receiving numerous injections of an unknown substance.7 His captors are responsible for the tattoo on the back of his neck and the injections, which are likely to be the cause of his superhuman strength. It also revealed that he was not the only person that has been experimented on. 8 While Finnian and the others were being held captive as experimental subjects, a sudden raid was conducted on this certain institution. 9 The conductors decided to destroy all the files and the 'results' pertaining to institution's seemingly illegal activities. In order to stay alive, Finnian killed the doctor who killed his fellow inmates and who was also about to kill him. He escapes the facility and was found by Ciel and Sebastian. 10 Plot Kidnapping Arc Finnian is first seen preparing the lawn and garden so it will look good for Ciel's dinner guest, but he accidentally kills it with herbicide, forcing Sebastian to come up with an alternate plan.11Sebastian then asks him to buy gravel and other things from the gardening store; making it possible for Sebastian to make a Japanese-style rock garden.12 All the Phantomhive servants carefully follow Sebastian's orders, and they are able to salvage the evening.13 Jack the Ripper Arc Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Frances Midford and Elizabeth Midford pay a visit to the Phantomhive manor. As Finnian wanders around the garden after mowing the lawn, he notices that the roses of the Christmas season have already bloomed. 14 Upon seeing this, he immediately reminds the rest of the servants about the ''special day. ''15 While Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian go out to the forest, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian prepare a surprise birthday party for Ciel, including baking their own cake and using flowers that they took from the garden to decorate the manor.16 Curry Contest Arc Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are brought to the London townhouse with Ciel, Sebastian, and Tanaka when Ciel investigates some Anglo-Indian attacks because Sebastian doesn't trust the three, fearing that they will burn the manor down without him available to watch over them. When Agni and Prince Soma come to stay with Ciel, Agni is given the task of cooking dinner, much to Baldroy's initial dismay. Finnian goes to the kitchen because he smells something good, and Agni asks if he would like to help. Finnian initially says that Sebastian won't allow him to because he is too strong, but Agni gives him the task of mashing potatoes, something that plays to his strength. Eager to be allowed to help, Finnian completes the task easily. When Ciel decides that Sebastian will represent his company at the curry competition, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian aid Soma in taste-testing curries. They are also seen at the competition, presumably as a treat from Ciel, and praise Sebastian for his win afterward. The following day, when they learn that the Scotland Yard will be paying them a visit, Sebastian orders Finnian to brush the snow from the trees to make the yard look nicer. When he can't easily get the snow off the top of the tree, he hits it and accidentally knocks it down. Agni, who is quite tall, raises Finnian on his shoulders and teaches him to be nice to all living things, including plants. Noah's Ark Circus Arc When the first-string circus members (excluding Snake, Joker, and Doll) attack the Phantomhive manor, Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin take on the offensive after Jumbo's assault on Finnian. He runs into a just-awoken Finnian, who tells him to come back later.17 Jumbo hits him in the head and leaves; thinking that he has already killed him. However, Finnian stands up and smashes Jumbo into the wall.18 Jumbo is left alive long enough to yell to Peter and Wendy to escape, but Finnian smashes his head for the second time; killing him.19 Peter and Wendy then attack him, using what appears to be whips. They made a hole in his hat and he throws heavy items in return. The two of them decide to string a wire between them and slice Finnian in half.20 Before they can do so, an unseen sniper, who is revealed to be Mey-Rin, shoots and kills Wendy with a single bullet to the head. Peter then abandons Finnian to take out Mey-Rin.21 Inside the manor, Finnian goes to Baldroy's aid and lifts heavy statues to throw at Beast and Dagger.22 They flee, and eventually end up in the basement. Baldroy takes out Dagger with a machine gun, which also shoots a lot of flour into the air in the process. Finnian goes to help him again, creating a hole in the wall, and helps Baldroy out of the kitchen.23 He then watches as Baldroy throws a lit match into the kitchen, creating a massive explosion and killing Beast. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy are reprimanded for destroying much of the mansion in eliminating the first-string circus members. They are set to work, cleaning up the mess. When Nina Hopkins arrives, Baldroy and Finnian go to greet her, but are blatantly ignored, much to Baldroy's annoyance. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Charles Phipps and Charles Grey arrive at the Phantomhive manor to deliver a message. On the way out, they pass by Finnian. Phipps comments that "this side is still too easy" and appears to attack Finnian. However, it is shown that he merely wanted to fix Finnian's hat, which he did by sewing a flower over the hole. This surprises Grey; it leaves him wondering if he always carries a needle while Finnian waves goodbye and profusely thanks Phipps.24 Later, Ciel throws a party, as a result of the Charles' visit, and Finnian is partially responsible for the preparations for and cleaning up of the party, along with the other servants.25 When Georg von Siemens is found dead, Finnian helps Baldroy move the body to the cellar. 26 When asked for their alibis, the servants say that they were cleaning together. When Ciel is accused of being the murderer, Finnian tries to defend his master, but Ciel tells him to stop. 27 While sleeping after the party, Sebastian wakes him up. He then tells Finnian to care for the fireplaces first thing in the morning. 28He is the first to find Sebastian dead the next morning. He and Mey-Rin try to console Ciel, while he is also crying; he even gives Ciel his coat. When the other guests begin discussing how Sebastian was killed, he yells at them to stop saying such insensitive things in front of Ciel. Tanaka, whom Ciel appoints as his new temporary butler, gives the servants their jobs and sends them on their way.29 The following morning when Phelps is missing, everyone tries to get into the room he was staying in, but it is locked. Finnian is about to break the door down, but Charles Grey beats him to it. Later, Mr. Wordsmith tries to put the three deaths in order. The servants state that Sebastian talked to them all the night of his murder, and prove he was the last to be killed. 30 Ciel is asked to lead a group to see if Sebastian had the key to Ciel‘s room, but he asks Finnian and Baldroy to guide them to the bottom floor.31 He becomes distressed when Arthur and Ciel begin searching Sebastian’s body in the cellar. He then yells at Arthur, but is reprimanded by Ciel. 32 The group then goes to search Sebastian’s bedroom. They search through the entire room, but cannot find the key. 33 The key is still not found after all the luggage is checked, and Lau comments that Sebastian might have thrown it out the window.34 Finnian volunteers to search for it outside, and Mey-Rin decides to do the same. Ciel tries to stop them, but he exclaims that he wants to solve the case and runs outside with Mey-Rin. Baldroy follows them to try to get them back inside, but they refuse.35 Finnian reminds them that everything they have is because of Sebastian and Ciel and begins to cry.36 Baldroy reminds them of their job to protect the manor and Ciel.37 Tanaka then offers them an umbrella and tells them that they do not have enough food. They all go to the kitchen and begin planning how to deal with the lack of food.38 Upon the discovery of Jeremy Rathbone, the servants captured and tied him up. They bring him to Ciel, as Finnian searches Rathbone’s pocket for a ticket which proves Rathbone's innocence.39 When he is freed, he asks that the bodies should be placed in separate rooms, which the servants were left to do.40 Finnian says he thinks they can trust him, but Baldroy and Mey-Rin tell him that trusting people too much will only get him hurt.41 Later, the servants are trying to figure out what to serve for dinner since they are out of provisions.42 Jeremy comes in, and helps them prepare dinner out of the few ingredients and herbs they have.43 After supper, the servants watch as everyone compliments the food.44 When everyone is waiting to see who Phelps' killer was, the servants all stand around Ciel with makeshift weapons to protect him.45 After Jeremy reveals who the killer is, Finnian brings up Irene Diaz’s mysterious 'dark red liquid'. Mey-Rin and Grimsby yell at him, but Jeremy explains anyway. His explanation leaves the servants exasperated.46 At Sebastian’s funeral, Finnian is one of the ones who carries his coffin. After being buried, Finnian notices that the bell in Sebastian's grave was ringing even though there was no wind. He then begins digging Sebastian's grave and the others followed him. When he is completely dug out and they find that he is still alive, the servants and Elizabeth jump on and hug him while crying. 47 Ship Voyage Arc Sebastian informs the servants that there will be a new servant.48 Snake's snakes then enter the room and cause Baldroy to hide behind Finnian.49 Finnian allows one to crawl around him and calls it “friendly." Snake begins naming all of his snakes, while Finnian begins talking to the snake crawling on him.50 Later, he is showing Snake around when Elizabeth shows up.51 Finnian goes with to see Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake off as they board the Campania. Sebastian leaves them with the order to do their jobs properly.52 Public School Arc A month after the unprecedented accident of the ship Campania, Lady Elizabeth , together with his brother Edward , celebrates Easter in the Phantomhive household . 53 Elizabeth decides to do a traditional game of egg hunting.54 Upon Charles Grey and Charles Phipps' arrival, Sebastian applies small changes on the egg hunt's mechanics by adding a few deviations from the game of egg tapping; which leads to Finny being paired up Snake . 55 Finny starts looking for eggs with Snake's (and his snakes) guidance; leaving his partner behind. 56 He then comes back with a bunch of eggs and a 'burned up' look due to having one of the eggs blowing up on him. Yet, he founds Snake dizzy and lying on the ground with his snakes; and their egg already broken. This then disqualifies them from the game. 57 Ciel enters Weston College and eventually, gets to participate in the prestigious dormitory Cricket Tournament. 58 59 Finny, together with Bard , Mey-Rin , Tanaka and Elizabeth watch Sapphire Owl's game against Scarlet Fox . Finny asks Bard why members of the Blue House go out so fast. 60 Bard explains the situation and the game's mechanics and rules, which led Finny to conclude that the game is going to be a complete disaster.61 Bard mentions he made a special meat pie for lunch. However Finny and Mey-Rin finds it so troubling, for it might lead to Elizabeth getting poisoned and to conclude that their master has been scheming against the Midfords.62 When lunch comes, the pie Bard made mysteriously disappeared which relieves Finny's and Mey-Rin worries.63 Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Tanaka later witness the birth of the second 'Blue Miracle' as Blue House wins the tournament. 64 They are seen at the boat parade and celebrating the victory afterwards.65 Anime's Synopsis Houndsworth As a treat from Ciel, the servants go with Sebastian and Ciel to the village of Houndsworth. There, they uncover the mystery of the Demon Hound, which initially appears to be manufactured by Henry Barrymore, who uses it as a cruel method to maintain control over the village, much to Finnian's distress. When Finnian intervenes in the brutal attack on James's dog, the village, unaware of Henry's deceit, turns on the Phantomhive household. However, Sebastian comes to their aid, and Ciel and Sebastian explain to the villagers how Henry carried out his plan. With this knowledge, the villagers jail Henry, but he is later taken from his cell and killed. The following day, with the knowledge that there is a real threat out there, Finnian searches for Angela, who has gone outside, worried that she may be in danger. Baldroy, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin accompany him, and they encounter a strange, nude man. The villagers then approach them, and explain that they intend to seek the real Demon Hound's forgiveness. When the Phantomhive servants turn their attention back to the nude man, they find a large dog in his place. In the dog's claws is a bit of Angela's clothing, which prompts Finnian to chase after him. He attempts to take him on, but ultimately, Sebastian intervenes to tame the dog. They then find that the real dog is Pluto, and is Angela's pet. Upon her request, they take him home with them. When they return to the manor, Finnian, along with the other servants, tries to take a picture of Sebastian for Ciel, a job they are pleased to get done. After many attempts, Ciel is ultimately forced to put himself into harm's way, using Finnian as the method of endangering his own life, much to Finnian's discomfort. When Sebastian comes to Ciel's aid, Baldroy is able to get a photo, which Finnian and he then go to develop. However, before it develops, Pluto enters the room and sets them on fire, destroying the photo. The servants later see the photo Sebastian took of Ciel, which reveals that Ciel cares most for Sebastian. This confuses Finnian, as the photo is only supposed to transfer images of beings not of this world, and thus, he does not understand how Sebastian ended up in the photo. Conspiracy and Revenge After Ciel takes Lau down, and before the London fire, Elizabeth comes to the manor, and Ciel and Sebastian distract her while the servants take out a barrage of gunmen, using the skills they learned from before joining the Phantomhive household.66 When Ash takes control of Pluto from the Phantomhive manor, forcing him to set fire to most of London, the servants attempt to stop him without killing him. However, Ciel views him as being too large a threat to leave alone, and orders them to take him down, which they agree to do, despite not wanting to kill someone they view as a member of their family.67 They end up being successful, but are shown collapsed on the ground afterward. However, Sebastian comments that they were all still breathing but not all of Pluto's bones are in one place.68 Kuroshitsuji II Finnian appears once again in the second anime season along with Mey-Rin and Baldroy. The trio helps Elizabeth with finding the white deer during the second episode. He also comes along to the costume party hosted by Alois Trancy, while dressed as a samurai warrior. Finny, along with the other Phantomhive servants, attempt to help the Trancy servants during the party. However, he messes up and drops a large crate of wine, drawing criticism from the rest of the group. He, along with Elizabeth, Prince Soma, Agni, and the other two Phantomhive servants, are threatened with death if Ciel does not comply with Alois Trancy's demands. He is among the affected when Hannah begins to play her instrument, forcing him to cover his ears from the sound; however, he is not controlled, like most of the other guests. Luckily, Agni is able to hit a pressure point in his neck, allowing him to be unaffected from that point on, with the downside of having the sound of his voice off. Finny then proceeds to assist the rest by knocking out the other party guests. Sebastian later proceeds to save them by overlapping Hannah's playing with his own. He is last seen in the final episode, where he is trying to persuade Ciel not to leave the manor along with the other Phantomhive servants.